


Everything

by WasabiMalec



Series: Schmico: 15x12 [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 15x12, Coda, Deleted Scenes, Episode Spoilers, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, I Love You, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, Schmico, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, girlfriend in a coma, s15e12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiMalec/pseuds/WasabiMalec
Summary: Part 2 of some Schmico in 15x12, this is post-what the episode showed us/valentine's fluff** THIS HAS EPISODE SPOILERS***





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say except that I love them. And I love you all xxxxx

As Nico removed his scrubs in the locker room, it felt like more than just taking fabric off his body. It felt like a layer of emotion that was being shed, finally expelled after the hard day they had all had. 

Those final moments in the ICU, darkness lit brightly with shining cellphone images of stars, all for Natasha and her boyf— husband. With all that somberness in the room, their love was so clear and shone above it all. It was an extraordinary moment, but he still felt so sad. 

But nothing compared to the sadness he saw in Levi’s eyes. He knows how much time he dedicated to this patient and how invested he was in her progress. Levi had been hopeful when things were going well but the realization of what was coming became clearer in recent days. He knew standing in that room must have been hard for him and Nico hoped his hand on his shoulder was a small respite in it all. 

Nico pulled his sweater on and closed his locker, shaking his head to snap out of his thoughts. Levi was waiting for him and he didn’t want to keep him any longer. Grabbing his backpack, he left the locker room and headed for the entrance of the hospital. Near the door, Levi was leaning against the wall. 

His body language spoke volumes. His head rested against the wall behind him, neck stretched as he looked at the ceiling. His expression was neutral, but Nico could spot tension in his shoulders.

Nico’s footsteps caught Levi’s attention and Nico was relieved to see a brief smile as he approached. They hadn’t actually discussed it yet, but he wanted to have Levi ov—

“Can I stay at your place tonight? I really just want to be somewhere relaxed and away from all of this. And with you. Obviously.” 

Nico smiled to himself, blissed out by Levi’s ability to read his thoughts. 

“Of course.” 

Levi walked slowly towards him, a gentle hand reaching out to his sweater and lightly gripping the soft fabric. “And…I know it’s Valentine’s day, our first one, and I am such a terrible boyfriend but I totally wanted to take you to a fancy dinner but I didn’t plan the reservations with all that was going on…”

His voice trailed off and his eyes were cast down, fully in view without Levi’s glasses. Nico smiled to himself and hoped he could make Levi understand how unnecessary those things were to him. 

Nico leaned forward, wrapping a gentle hand around Levi’s waist and kissing Levi softly on the lips. Levi sighed into the kiss, body relaxing immediately. 

“As long as I get to fall asleep with you tonight, that’s all I need.” 

Levi took a long look into his eyes, the lines around them crinkling in delight as he leaned forward again. He kissed him swiftly, pressing their lips together but barely able to contain his smile. 

“Cheesy.” 

Nico chuckled as Levi poked a teasing finger in his chest. “You love it.”

“I kinda do.” 

Nico let go of Levi, but only to grab his hand and lead him out of the hospital. They took the light rail to the apartment, silently enjoying the empty train car and Nico embracing Levi as he rested his head on Nico’s shoulder. 

Once they made it inside the apartment, they shed their layers and Levi headed straight for the couch. Nico let him get settled, making decisions on ordering takeout and opening wine for them both. When he stole a glance at Levi, he saw him with his head resting on the back of the couch, but gaze fixed on Nico. There was a dreamy look in his eyes as he watched him move about the kitchen. 

Nico felt so utterly seen. Like Levi could see everything he was thinking. A warm feeling bloomed inside of him as he thought about the gift he was saving for later. He wasn’t sure about bringing it out after the sad events of earlier, but that look…maybe he could give him this tonight. 

Joining him on the couch, Nico handed Levi his glass while maneuvering his legs to rest on his lap. 

“I got food from Pomodoro, should be in here in 45 minutes.” With deft hands, Nico rubbed the muscle of Levi’s calf to release any tension. 

“Mmmm, sounds good. Maybe we can share a piece of spaghetti and then accidentally kiss. And I can push a meatball to you with my nose. That’ll be a romantic thing for us tonight.” 

The joke made Nico smile, but he knew Levi was burying how he was feeling. He took a long sip of his wine before speaking again, his voice slightly lower. 

“You know…Levi. You don’t have to try and forget everything that happened today. Or over the past few weeks. You can be sad, if that’s what you need. Grief, particularly in this job, can manifest itself in hidden ways if you don’t address it.” 

Levi was looking off into the distance, but even without eye contact, Nico could see the sadness come flooding back into his gaze. His voice barely perked up, shaking over every word. 

“I really thought she would be okay. I was foolish enough to hope.” 

“That doesn’t make you foolish. It makes you caring and empathetic.” 

Levi sighed deeply. “This one hurt. More than anything I’ve experienced yet. I knew this would come at some point.” His frown dissipated slowly. “I’m glad we were able to give her something though. To hear how she described her love for Garrett was really beautiful.” 

Nico agreed silently, nodding his head gently as his hands soothed over Levi’s legs. He could feel Levi’s eyes on him in that moment. 

He remembered those words clearly.

_”Now that I found you, it all makes sense.”_

It did. It truly did. 

Nico had true peace in his life now and he knew he had Levi to thank. He was utterly enamored with him every single day. The calls in his mind to say everything at the forefront were begging to be released

He felt uncharacteristic fear as the presence of Levi’s gaze fell on him. Nico knew it was unwarranted, that there was nothing but affection looking back at him. His head turned, slow but certain. Levi smiled gently at him, eyes filled with exhaustion but still willing to stay open to be awake in this moment. 

Nico wanted to give him everything. And he knew right where to start. 

“I…I actually did plan a little something for Valentine’s Day for you.” Nico carefully deposited Levi’s legs on the couch as he stood up, moving to his room to retrieve the small red gift box in his room. He gave it a long, hard look before walking back to the living room, Levi looking at him expectantly as he sat up on the couch. 

Nico sunk down next to him, body angled towards Levi as his fingers trembled. The box was small, but it held something important. It wasn’t a jewelry box, which dispelled some of the immediate shock in Levi’s eyes, but he still looked curiously at Nico’s hands. 

He placed the box in Levi’s hands, letting his finger linger across his skin for a moment. 

Words were bumbling around his lips, fighting to break the surface but Nico fought to keep them at bay. He wanted Levi to see this first, for this gesture to mean what it meant. 

Levi looked down and with quick hands, pulled the lid off the box and tossed it to the side. In the white cotton at the bottom, there it was: a shiny, gold key. 

Levi’s eyes were fixed below him, fingers grabbing the key and holding it preciously in his hands. The silence seemed to go on forever. 

“Is this the key to here?” 

Nico took a deep breath, letting the oxygen flow through his lungs. There was nowhere to hide now and, frankly, hiding was the last thing he wanted. 

“Yes. I want you to have it. You don’t actually have to move in yet if you’re not ready. You can do things little by little, or all at once. Whatever you want. Either way, I want to make it clear that I want you here. This apartment was just a place to come and go before, where I rested my head with no feeling of attachment. But every second you’re here, you make this place a home. I just want you to know that this place is here for you, ju-just like I’ll always be here for you.” 

Nico hated that he stumbled over those last words, the ones that were most important. But he had said everything he wanted, and he fiercely hoped that Levi wanted to embrace it. 

Their gazes fixed, Levi’s face changes from astonishment to something else. Something he saw tendrils off on New Year’s when he had told him that he was already on the path of falling for him. He was much further down it now and he had said those words in his head over and over again for weeks. They were running through his mind like a livewire when they were in the ICU, his hand firmly holding Levi’s shoulder.

Seconds passed like hours and Nico could see Levi’s eyes shining, light reflecting off the tears that were building in his eyes. In what seemed like an instant, he was propelling forward and climbing into Nico’s lap, legs bracketing his hips on the couch. Before Nico could process what was happening, Levi’s lips were on him, kissing him with reverence. His lips pressed against him over and over, covering his face and Nico couldn’t stop his smile from growing. 

Levi pulled back for a moment, cradling Nico’s face in is hands as he pressed their foreheads together. Nico held onto his hips like an anchor, fingers drifting underneath Levi’s shirt and making contact with warm skin. 

Nico’s voice was quiet and slightly rough. “So, I suppose that’s a yes.” 

“I love you.” 

The words shot through him like lightening, exploding inside of him as his heart expanded. Levi looked at him with steadiness, as if he was entirely certain of every word that came out of his mouth. Nico looked at him in amazement; he was certain that he would be the one to say it first. 

Levi continued, “You…you’ve changed everything for me. I’ve never felt so at home in my own skin than when I’m with you. Everything makes sense. _Everything_. I love you, Nico.” 

Nico didn’t even realize that tears escaped his eyes until Levi lowered his lips to his cheeks, kissing them away. He brought his face closer to Levi’s head of hair, lips close to his ear.

“Levi…I am so in love with you.” 

He heard a sharp intake of breath and Levi brought his face back in front of his, eyes locking in an instant. Their lips met in the middle, the kiss warm and filled with promise. They felt themselves beyond a new threshold and Nico’s entire body warmed with happiness. 

Everything was waiting for them on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is [@immortalhusbandz](http://immortalhusbandz.tumblr.com)


End file.
